Im Supermarkt
by Mastermindo-ov
Summary: Vier Leute, die >keine


Autor: Aya-kun  
Weiß Kreuz  
Titel: Im Supermarkt  
  
"Vier Leute, die keine Attentäter sind und ein ganz normaler Tag im Supermarkt."  
  
Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und ich mache mit dieser Geschichte keinen Profit. Ich leihe sie  
mir nur aus. ^_^  
  
  
Im Supermarkt  
  
Milch, Shampoon, Butter, Zucker,  
Zigaretten, Toastbrot, Taschentücher  
  
  
Schuldig betrat mit seinem Einkaufszettel den Supermarkt. Flüchtig überflog er die Liste ein  
letztes Mal, bevor er sich in das Gedrängel zwischen den Regalen stürzte.   
"... Zigaretten, Toast und..." *HATSCHI!* "... vor allem neue Taschentücher", stellte er fest,  
als er sich schniefend an zwei Frauen vorbeischob, die mitten im Gang standen und sich unterhielten.   
  
  
Crawford stieg genervt aus seinem Wagen. Er hatte eine nacht voller Papierkram vor sich und   
keinen Kaffee mehr im Haus! Warum konnten ihn seine Visionen nicht vor so einer Katastrophe   
warnen? Wie er Supermärkte doch hasste! Zu voll, unorganisiert und wenn man es eilig hatte,  
waren entweder die Kassen überfüllt oder die Kassiererinnen so langsam, dass sie für zwei Kunden  
eine halbe Stunde benötigten. - Es gab natürlich auch Glückstage, an denen traf beides zu.   
  
Seufzend trat er durch die elektrischen Türen und sah dem Chaos ins Auge.  
  
  
Er hatte Milch, Butter, Toastbrot und - *HATSCHI!* - Taschentücher. Resigniert zog Schuldig den   
Einkaufszettel zum dritten Mal wieder aus der Tasche. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nichts   
merken konnte, aber wenn ein ganzer Supermarkt voller Menschen ist, die alle in Gedanken  
ihre Einkäufe durchgingen, konnte einen das als telepatisch veranlagten Menschen schonmal  
verwirren.   
  
Mehl, Eier, Zucker, ...hmm... Oh ja! Sahne! ging es jemanden durch den Kopf.   
... hmmm, Honig... Wenn der auf ihrer Haut gaaaanz langsam runterläuft und ich dann...  
Schuldig wandte sich für einen Moment um. Grinsend blickte er zu dem Honigregal. Schade,   
keiner zu sehen und den Rest des Gedankens konnte er auch nicht wiederfinden. Sein Blick   
fiel wieder auf die Liste. Zucker, Shampoon, Zigaretten. Zucker, Shampoon und Zigaretten,  
sagte er sich in Gedanken immer wieder vor.   
  
... Filtertüten...  
... Haarspray...  
...Tee und Kakao und...  
"Also Zucker, Shampoon und Haarspray. - Argh! Nein! Zigaretten!" Zu dumm, dass er nie gelernt  
hatte, wie er die Gedanken anderer Menschen blocken konnte. Seufzend nahm er den Zucker aus  
dem Regal - *HATSCHI!* -, welcher ihm beim Niesen aus der Hand fiel. Als hätte er es vorhergesehen,  
stand ein Mann neben ihm und fing das Paket auf.   
"Oh, danke" *schnief*  
"Schon gut." Crawford gab Schuldig den Zucker zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er   
dann hinter dem nächsten Regal, auf der Suche nach Kaffee, wie Schuldig aus Crawfords Gedanken  
lesen konnte. Falsche Richtung, dachte Schuldig. Den haben die auf die andere Seite geräumt.   
Grinsend setzte er seinen Einkauf fort.  
  
  
Anstatt bei Kaffee, landete Crawford bei Tee und Konfitüre. Wieso konnten diese Leute die  
Waren nicht einmal an einem Ort lassen, wenn man sich gerade wieder daran gewöhnt hatte??  
Sei's drum. Würde er eben die Abkürzung an dem Schokoladenregal vorbei nehmen.   
Dies erwies sich als weniger kluge Idee, denn dort versperrte ein Mann mit silbernen, kurzen  
Haaren und einer Augenklappe den Weg, während er stapelweise Schokolade und andere Süßigkeiten  
in den Einkaufswagen warf. Andere Kunden machten offensichtlich einen Bogen um diesen Mann.   
Zwei Mädchen machten Kehrt, als sie ihn sahen und schlugen die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein.   
Crawford wollte es nicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung ankommen lassen. Der Einkaufswagen stand   
quer im Gang und ließ kein Durchkommen zu. Kurz entschlossen versuchte es Crawford im nächsten  
Gang.  
  
  
Farfarello hatte bereits das halbe Regal leergeräumt, als er beschloss, dass er genug hatte.  
Langsam und bedächtig schob er seinen Wagen zur Kasse, vorbei an den sich unterhaltenden  
Frauen, die immernoch im Gang standen, ihm aber seltsamer Weise bereitwillig Platz machten  
und einen Moment verstummten, während sie misstrauisch beobachteten. Farfarello war schon  
halb an ihnen vorbei, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte.  
"Buh!" Erschrocken wichen sie zurück und begannen wieder zu tuscheln, als Farfarello lachend  
weiterging.   
  
  
Erleichtert stellte Schuldig fest, dass er alles beisammen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg  
zur Kasse. Es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders, wie lang die Schlange war. Sie würde sich schneller   
als erwartet lichten. Eine Reihe weiter fand er Crawford, der den Kaffee gefunden und bereits  
die Hälfte der Kassenschlange hinter sich hatte.   
  
  
Resigniert warf Crawford einen Blick zurück. Die Schlangen wurden immer länger, allerdings  
schien das die Kassiererinnen nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Er fand den erkälteten Rotschopf  
von vorhin wieder. Crawford endpfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid. Es würde noch eine ziemlich lange  
Weile beanspruchen, bis Schuldig an der Reihe war. Aber im Grunde interessierte Crawford das  
nicht. Hauptsache er würde hier schnell rauskommen, ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden.   
Im Moment zog etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hatte es vorausgesehen und es  
würde wieder zutreffen. Das tat es immer, auch wenn er es sich nicht erklären konnte wo diese  
Visionen herkamen. Der Silberhaarige Mann schob gerade den bis obenhin gefüllten Einkaufswagen   
durch die Tür, als ein Junge in Schuluniform seinen Weg kreuzte.  
  
  
Nagi rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen.   
"Oh man, ich fasse es nicht! Meine erste Verabredung und ich komme zu spät!" Zu spät sah er   
auch Farfarello, der gerade den Supermarkt verließ und ihm den Weg versperrte. *WUMM!*  
Das nächste was er mitbekam war, dass er in einem Meer aus Süßigkeiten auf dem Boden lag.  
Neben ihm ein umgestürzter Einkaufswagen und darunter Farfarello.  
"Autsch!"  
  
  
Es gab nur einen großen Knall und alles überschlug sich.   
"Autsch!"  
  
"Gott hat mich gefunden! Er ist gekommen um mich zu strafen!" Farfarello versuchte sich unbeholfen  
von dem Einkaufswagen zu befreien.  
  
  
Schuldig war die Szene nicht entgangen. Ebenso wenig die Vision, die Crawford kurze Zeit vorher   
gehabt hatte. Interessiert und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht musterte er den dunkelhaarigen  
Amerikaner genauer.   
Du liegst also nie falsch, ja? Sehr interessant.  
  
  
Du liegst also nie falsch, ja? Sehr interessant, ertönte es in Crawfords Gedanken, was ihn  
von dem Geschehen vor dem Supermarkt ablenkte. Er sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen.  
Und dann war er mit seinen Gedanken wieder scheinbar allein.   
Noch während er sich darüber wunderte, stellte er fest, dass Schuldig in der Kassenschlange  
soweit vorgerückt war, dass er ihn bereits überholt hatte. Wie aus heiterem Himmel machten  
die Kunden vor ihm Kehrt und liefen zurück. Anscheinend hatten sie etwas vergessen. Schuldig   
wandte sich zu ihm um. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war noch breiter geworden.   
Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten sind ein Segen, wenn man sie richtig nutzen kann. Findest du   
das nicht auch, Bradley Crawford? 


End file.
